eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kedvesem (Zoohacker Remix)
|year = 2013 |semiplace = 8th |semipoints = 66 |position = 10th |points = 84 |previous = Sound of Our Hearts |next = Running}} Kedvesem (Zoohacker Remix), otherwise known as just Kedvesem, was the Hungarian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmo performed by ByeAlex. It qualified from the second semifinal in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 17th following Sweden and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 84 points. Lyrics |-| Hungarian= Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány, akit Farkasok neveltek és Táncolt egy délibábbal Majd elillant csendesen Az én kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány, akit Átölel hét kontinens Csobban szép tengerekben S táncot lejt fent felhők közt A kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Mert nekem: Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem Õ bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány, akit Hóbortos álmok tépnek Kócos haját reggelente Szelek fonják Ettől más a kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Az én kedvesem a végtelennel Újat húz és sosem retteg Rozmaringból készít hintót Tücskök húzzák, így nyugtat meg csendesen Ő az én kedvesem Mert nekem: Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem Õ bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem Õ bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal |-| Translation= My sweetheart is a girl Raised by wolves She dances with a mirage And quietly slips away She's my sweetheart She's my sweetheart My sweetheart is a girl Who embraces the seven continents Splashes in beautiful seas and Dances amongst the clouds above My sweetheart She's my sweetheart Because to me There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song My sweetheart is a girl Who is torn by whimsical dreams Messy hair in the morning Weaved by the wind That makes my sweetheart different She's my sweetheart My sweetheart for infinity Messes up and is never afraid She makes a carriage of rosemary Pulled by crickets, soothing me quietly She's my sweetheart Because to me There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song Videos Category:Hungary Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision